Rio - The Question & Answer
by canarypawz
Summary: The Rio characters a back and ready! - Leave some questions and they will answer to their best ability ! There are no limits to what you may ask! [ Rated T because y'know, I have a dirty mouth so they will too. ]
1. Leave A Question!

**Hello guys! I've been thinking, and I decided to do a little Q&A With the Rio characters, whilst I work on my story!**

**So basically, I will add a chapter to this with the characters of Rio answering your questions, which you can choose to leave in the reviews or just PM me. I shall give you a list of the characters I will be using. c:**

**- Jewel**

**- Blu**

**- Their Kids (Carla, Bia & Tiago)**

**- Nico**

**- Pedro**

**- Nigel**

**- Roberto**

**- Rafael**

**- Linda**

**- Tulio**

**- Gabi**

**- Charlie**

**- Eduardo**

**- The Snake That Eats The Logger Guy**

**The last one is just for fun! You can still question him/her if you want. ;D**

**So, leave me some questions, and I will work my way through them, uploading chapters with your questions answered!**

**You can leave multiple questions. c:**

**Have a good day!**

**- Canarypawz.**


	2. The First 10 Questions!

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update much, I was camping! I've made a decision, and to make sure I always have enough questions, I'm limiting myself to 10 per chapter, and might throw in a few from my friends! So, let's get started! c;**

**Also, in reply to Fanfiction Guy, yes I did forget them, and you are more than welcome to question Eva and Luiz too! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>1. BLU - <strong>**How did you feel about what Jewel told you at the pit of doom and what made you change your desire to leave?**

Blu looked slightly awkward, shuffling his feet. "I don't know, really ... I guess I felt angry? I didn't want to leave because I realised how much I really loved her, and my friends, sorta..." He said with a goofy smile. "Can I go now, please?"

**2. CARLA - when did you discover your passion for music?**

"Ever since I met my absolutely awesome uncles, Nico and Pedro! Well, not blood-related, but we all consider them as family!" Carla sounded overly excited, holding out her Ipod. "I got this for my birthday, it had so my favourite songs on it!" She then tapped a talon on the screen and selected one of the songs, tapping a foot to the beat. "This is my favourite!"

**3. NICO - where did you get your bottle cap? ****Are you the only Canary in Rio/Amazon Did you practice singing or do you have a natural talent?**

Nico was whistling before realising the camera was there and cleared his throat. "Feels kinda weird not having Pedro here.." He muttered. "Oh, uh, I got it from Rafael when I was little, it was a joke at first because it was real big, but I grew into it and kept it. Guess'i just reminds me of how much Ralfie is a father to me. And, yeah, I think I am so far. It's not that great though, being kinda short, y'know. How many more questions do ya have?" He sighed, before answering the last one. "I just sing. Nothin' else to it. Been doin' it since I was li'l."

**4. SNAKE - does the human taste good?**

The snake hissed in satisfaction and burped, nodding.

**5. NICO - why is that bottle cap so precious to you?**

"Didn't I just explain that?"

**6. PEDRO - can you break dance?**

Pedro nodded and pulled a pose. "Only a skilled bird like me can do it, y'know." He then proceeded to dance, though he knocked a few things over in the studio. Hmph.

**7. RAFAEL - how do you feel about Eva?**

"She's my wife, amigo, I love her. Although she is a bit scary..." Rafael muttered the last part quietly, afraid his wife might here him. "I'MMA TELL HER THAT! COME ON, NICO!" "Shush, amigos!"

**8. NICO - why are you so cute?**

**We seem to be experiencing technical difficulties**.

**9. JEWEL - how did you first feel about Blu?**

Jewel was practically pushed into the studio. "Well, he was sorta annoying at first... Like, really annoying. But I grew to actually like him, and here we are!" She said, Blu making an insulted sound.

**10. JEWEL - How did you feel about Blu after the dance?**

"That's when I actually started to like him! He was rather... Funny. I mean, cute, for him... Can I leave? Please?" Jewel looked exasperated.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and leave a review about your favourite reaction and any question you might have!<strong>

**- Canarypawz**


	3. Just Another Lot Of Questions!

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been updating much. c: I'm dropping Canary - Paws? And working on another story, which I will soon publish. c: So yeah, I'm picking random questions out of a hat for the rest of the chapters, but all will be answered throughout this series! :3**

**Just a note, there may be question which don't come from reviewers; those are from other people I have asked or me.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 . CANARYPAWZ - Do you write other moviesbook/shows other than Rio? What category do you specialize in? Who is your favourite Rio character?**

Woah! Never expected a question for me! :D I will mostly write Rio stories, but I hope to do some Five Nights At Freddy's stuff too! I specialize in gore, humour hurt/comfort and drama! :3 My favourite character is Nico, if you haven't clued in. I have a bit of a crush on him... It's weird, I know, but I love dat bird.

**2 . NIGEL - How is you and Gabi's relationship?**

The cockatoo shivered, running a wing over his crest-feathers, looking uncomfortable with the question. "Somebody needs to dispose of that frog, and it's all because of Blu's retched children that this happened!" He frowned, using a wing in the air as a quite dramatic gesture. "All she does is talk about our future together and..." He spat in disgust. "Children!" The cockatoo growled. "I swear, when I get my revenge, it won't be pretty!" Nigel laughed manically, putting his wings together before the camera switched off with a click.

**3 . AUNT MIMI - Do you like your nephew-in-law, Blu?**

The overly optimistic slightly chubby Spix Macaw nodded eagerly. "He is a bit on the skittish and strange side, but he's the perfect match for my little wildflower!" Mimi cooed, holding her head in her wings with a sigh. "And their children are such cute little blue fluffy things and I love them!" She said a little but too fast, breathing heavily by the end of her sentence.

**4 . BLU - When did you and Jewel decide to have kids?**

"Well ... It wasn't really intentional." Blu blushed hard. "But we did have a discussion about it a day before ... Ahum ... But yeah, we both wanted to have children." He smiled awkwardly.

**5 . PEDRO - When did you meet Nico? Do you consider Rafael as much of a father as him? When did you discover your musical talent?**

"Well, I was livin' wit' Ralfie at teh time, so when he brought home Nico, I got real excited about havin' a bro!" Pedro said with a grin. "An' of course I do! Ralfie is meh family, too! Oh, an' I actually discovered it from Eva, I tried singin' to see if she sang normally, an' there it came. It sure was damn hard singin' with Nico at first, cuz he had stage fright like a wimp." "HEY!"

**6 . EVA - Why do you have so many kids? Do you hate them? Also, YOU NEED TO WORK ON YOUR SINGING!**

"Romance is the reason.." Eva smiled, then looked offended. "Why would I hate my kids? They are as cute as my pudgy papaya! RALFIE! THIS PERSON INSULTED M -" **BEEP!**

**7 . NICO & PEDRO - Why did you build your Samba Club?**

Pedro was running around with Nico's bottle-cap, which the Canary didn't seem to care ... Much. "We built it cuz of our love of music, y'know? We wanted a place for other birds to party." He then turned around. "PEDRO - GIVE IT BACK OR IT'S GOING UP YOUR ASS." He shouted, which the Cardinal handed it over with a sulky face.

**8 . NICO - How's life?**

"Uhhh...?"

**9 . RAFAEL - Do you like Eva's singing?**

Rafael sighed. "Eva said I have to say yes."

**10 . EDUARDO - Why did you hate humans? Do you still hate them now?**

"They killed my fucking wife." Eddie scowled. "I guess that Linda is okay, Tulio is really strange, but I don't trust any other humans much..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! I will have another story up by today, hopefully. c:<strong>

**Review your favourite reactions and leave some questions! 3**

**- Canarypawz**


	4. MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NUN

**Phew, so many questions! I'm including a bit more from off-site in this chapter, so be prepared! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>1 . JEWEL - Describe Nigel with three words.<strong>

"Kill him now."

**2 . RAFAEL - How did you ever suspect Blu and Jewel being lovebirds?** **Was it because they were chained together?**

"They were the last two Spix Macaws at the time, amigos. So naturally I knew they were meant to be together, I could feel it in my bones." Rafael ran his wings down his body as a gesture to the comment. "Well, my compadres Nico and Pedro are pretty good at picking up girls, so I when they found us at the market, it would only be sane for them to butt in and try to get them together too." The toucan laughed. "That's all there really is to it. They are about as great a match as me and Eva - and we are a match made in heaven." Ralfie sighed, dreamily.

**3 . PEDRO - What's your favourite song?**

"I dunno, I like so many songs, it's impossible to choose. But I would choose Drop It Low, cuz that gets the girls rollin' way better than Fly Love." Pedro grumbled the last part jealousy.

**4 . NICO - What's _your_ favourite song?**

_**"MY ANACONDA DON'T, MY ANACONDA DON'T, MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NUN UNLESS YA GOT BUNS HUN!"**_

**5 . ROBERTO - Do you feel heartbroken or jealous of how Blu has earned the heart of Jewel?**

"Well, I guess I am a little jealous, but I'm happy Ju-Ju managed to find the perfect guy for her. Blu may be a pet, but he's done a lot for the tribe since he got here. After all, he saved us from the loggers and that maniac cockatoo, Nigel." Roberto smiled.

**6 . BLU - How the fuck did you destroy those bulldozers with a couple of sticks and a knife?**

"Well..." Blu looked rather smug. "Linda taught me a few things, and it also takes skills." He said the last part with a slight laugh. He clearly enjoyed having an achievement for once~!

**7 . JEWEL - Where did you go after being separated from Eduardo? Did you spend time with any other male birds? How did you end up in Tulio's bird sanctuary?**

"I can't tell you the last part..." Jewel muttered, before answering the actual question. "The smugglers got me and took me to Rio. I was soon found by that weirdo Tulio, and he took me to his sanctuary, put me in a cage, and went off to find someone to breed with me. Great life story, hey?" She said sceptically, breathing exasperatedly.

**8 . JEWEL - What made you fall for Blu?**

"Another question?! Ugh!" Jewel screamed, before sighing. "He is quite ... Adorable, in a way as annoying as he can be. And he's good-natured, and _can_ be brave when he wants to be. I find it oddly charming." She smiled dreamily.

**9 . NICO - Do you have a girlfriend?**

"Uh, no. Unless Pedro counts? I have to save his ass all the time like I'm his boyfriend." Nico huffed.

**10 . EVERYONE - Have you ever played Five Nights At Freddy's?0**

Blu: "I think once!" He said excitedly. "It was pretty good. Doesn't it have a duck in it?" (**Chicken, Blu. Not duck.**)

Jewel: "Never. Is it supposed to be good or something?" She sighed.

Nico: "The memories...Ughhh..." Nico hid his face in his wings.

Pedro: "I totally ROCKED that game! Hell yeah!"

Luiz: "I'm a dog!" He said randomly, with no intention of anything.

Eva: "My kids are scary enough."

Nigel: "Garbage."

Gabi: "Did Nigel play it?!"

Charlie: *shrug*

Rafael: "I think Pedro boasted about it, once?"

Eduardo: "Hmm?"

Roberto: "What the hell is that?"

Tiago, Bia & Carla: "Dad told us not to play it!"

Snake: *burp*

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I missed any characters~!<strong>

**I thought Nico would find Anaconda catchy, forgive me, please... ;~;**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**- Canarypawz**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi, people!**

**I have news for you. c:**

**I'm working on 2 stories as of now, so the QnA will be put on hold! I promise I will get back to it soon, though. :) Keep leaving questions!**

**Shoutout to Fanfiction Guy to giving me so many interesting questions, even if he doesn't have an account!**

**I hope you understand, as I only have motivation for certain things and my life is quite busy.**

**By the way, I'm a girl, unless people just wanna call me dude, which is okay~ Idc what I'm called**

**Also, yes, you may question any other Rio character I haven't listened, maybe even questions based off of Rio stories! I've read all Qille's Rio stories, Alex The Owl's stories, and many more!**

**/highfive**

**- Canarypawz**


	6. WOOO BABY I'M BACK AND READY!

**Motivation ftw  
>Btw your questions can include my other story now becuz y'know x3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 - JEWEL, do you still love Blu?<strong>

"What kind of fucked up question is that? Of course I do!"

**2 - JEWEL, how do you feel about being called a skank or a whore?**

"I don't know why people would think that, but they won't be waking up tomorrow morning." Jewel grumbled.

**3 - LUIZ, When did you first suffer the excessive drooling habit that you say is "a medical condition"? How did it effect your life from that point onwards? And also how did you feel when Jewel commented on the drooling in a bad way? And by the way do you plan on staying with your friends in the Amazon?**

"I keep telling her it's a medical condition, but she's so mean about it, bro." Luiz whined, wiping the excessive dribble off of his face. "I think I had it when I was a little puppy, it didn't really affect my life too much. But I need to watch my back around Nico because he's small and could probably drown in my drool." "EXCUSE ME? I'M NOT WEAK LIKE THAT, MAN!" "Sorry, Nico!"

**4 - EDUARDO, can you do ten push ups in 10 seconds?**

"I could do about twenty in ten seconds, or at least more than Blu." Eduardo said, a slight smile overtaking his usually steely expression.

**5 - BIA, ** **Why do everytime you cheer you always raise your wings and curl them both into fists?**

"Wait, I do that? I guess it's just a reaction, it helps me control my excitement." Bia smiled sweetly, before demonstrating by doing the pose.

**6 - ROBERTO, ****When and how did you get captured by humans? What did they do to you? And how did you escape?**

After a while of calming down, Roberto was finally able to speak. "I got captured when Jewel got captured, but they took me in. All they offered was crackers and treated me like a dumb animal!" He cried, gripping his hair with his feathers. "They left the cage open one night, and with a bit of help I got back home in a few months."

**7 - NICO & PEDRO - Who's the better singer?**

"I have a challenge! You, yeah you, reading this!" Nico smirked. "If you review, leave a little vote on who you think is the better singer!" Pedro nodded. "It's obviously me."

**8 - BLU, do you think you are adapting well in the tribe and in the Amazon? Is it still difficult living in the jungle? Also where do you plan on going to with your family when you visit Rio next summer like Jewel mentioned?**

"I'm getting pretty skilled with the art of jungle survival, if I do say so myself." Blu smirked, looking quite proud. "We decided to part at Nico and Pedro's samba club, then take a look around the beach and such. It's going to be great." He smiled. "And see Linda, Fernando and Tulio, of course!

**9 - JEWEL, what's your favourite food?**

"I know this isn't food, but Nico introduced me to expressos, and we both can't get enough of them." She laughed. "Anyway, I think my favourite _food_ is this spaghetti Eva makes." She smiled. "We had it before we went to the Amazon."

**10 - A Question To The Reader! Yeah, you!**

Who's your favourite character? c: Leave that with a little vote on who's the better singer - Nico or Pedro?

* * *

><p><strong>GOT MOTIVATED AND WROTE THIS MKAYBYE<strong>

**- canarypawz c;**


End file.
